


Pride and Death and Prejudice

by SteveCaster



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: The Pride and Prejudice team go on their hols. But in Final Destination fashion, death is never far behind.
Kudos: 2





	Pride and Death and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice’s Final Destination

It had been two years since the untimely deaths of Lizzy’s sisters during a freak dancing incident at Pemberley. It was thought that it had been Mr Collins who had inadvertently released the dogs into the hall. But since he had been one of the first to have been mauled to death, it was impossible to be certain. Had Lizzy not been walking with Mr Darcy on the veranda, and had Mr and Mrs Bennett not retired early, they would all have doubtless shared the same fate. Upon hearing the fearful baying and accompanying screams of terror, Lizzy had tried to rush back inside. But Mr Darcy, acutely aware that dogs could be tamed neither by a sharp tongue nor a well meaning gavotte, held her back. That single action spared Lizzy’s life. The rest of the girls, or at least parts of them, had been buried a matter of days later.

After the accident, Lizzy had agreed to marry Mr Darcy, feeling she needed some stability in her shattered life. Mrs Bennet refused to speak of the matter and acted as if nothing had happened; while Mr Bennet, whom Darcy invited to shoot the dogs, returned to his library, refusing to see anyone and maintaining he desired nothing but solitude.

Time, it is said, is a great healer. The validity of this claim may be disputed, especially after the shock of experiencing something so horrific. Yet gradually, over the two years, the survivors, whilst not able to heal exactly, did at the very least, learn to adapt. Though they were far from their former selves, they began to acknowledge a modicum of pleasure in life.

Holidaying at the coast had been something which Lizzy had always intended to do. She had long since suspected that Mrs Bennet desired something similar. For though mama was fond of Longbourn, she had mentioned on several occasions how empty it was without a family to fill it. Thus, she had agreed to the trip. Mr Bennet, however, had been harder to convince. Eventually, he reluctantly agreed, upon the condition he was permitted to bring several shelves and two dozen books to place upon them.

And so, the family had contrived to spend a week at the picturesque seaside village of Brigton; where Charlotte’s aunt had happily agreed to allow them the use of her delightful cottage while she visited Charlotte.

“Do come along Papa,” cried Lizzy, “or we shall miss the tide.” Giggling, she entered the carriage and arranged herself next to Darcy.

Moments later, Mr and Mrs Bennet emerged from the cottage, the bright sun catching on Mrs Bennet’s gay scarf. After a great effort and much exertion, both were settled within the cab. Darcy banged on the roof with his cane and they were off. Lizzy smiled broadly and even Mr Bennet let out a chuckle.

“Why I do declare, you are contented, Papa,” said Lizzy. “For you have a smile of your face we have not seen these last few years.”

The old man looked at her, “I must admit,” said he, “I find the sea air somewhat invigorating.”

A jolt from the road, bumped them into the air. Moments later, landing back on their seats everyone burst out laughing. It was, reflected Lizzy, the first time since Pemberley that mirth had touched their hearts together. Unbeknownst to all, the shock had loosened a wheel.

“Woah, there!” came the voice from the driver. ”Steady, steady!”

The occupants looked at one another, more laughter.

The wheel began to work its way towards the end of the axle.

Outside, the cabbie was not finding the situation worthy of merriment. Something had upset his horse and she was becoming skittish. He knew the cliff roads well enough and they were not to be underestimated. Again he tried to calm the creature, “Hey Catherine, just you take your time.”

The increase in speed was felt inside the cab and that was when the amusement faded. Darcy banged on the roof.

“My man! We have the day before us, take your time.”

“I would love to sir, but my horse. She’s behaving oddly.”

“Then retire to the side of the road and let her take water and food. That is bound to calm her.”

“You are right sir. Only she is so fearful, she will not slow!”  
“I have quite some experience with horses. I am coming up!”

Lizzy placed a warning hand on Darcy’s arm but he firmly moved it aside.

“I shall return momentarily,” he assured her.

Opening the door, Darcy carefully placed his feet on the step and eased himself from the cab. Reaching up, he secured his grip on the top of the roof. A number of things then occurred in rapid succession. The cabbie negotiated a sharp turn, which forced off the loose wheel and caused the carriage to lurch dangerously close to the cliff edge.

Darcy let out an exclamation, his feet slipped and he found himself dangling from the carriage, his legs kicking uselessly, trying to regain his balance. But before anyone could offer aid, the door swung back, viciously catching his fingers. With a yell of pain, Darcy released his grip and, for the briefest of moments, his face was framed in the open doorway. Then he was gone, tumbling down the cliff face.

Lizzy recoiled in horror. But she had little time to recover, with a sickening clatter, she felt the carriage free falling from the clifftop road.

Lizzy could feel her bones breaking, she looked across at mama and papa, their faces hideously disfigured from the impact. She closed her eyes and breathed her last.

Like surfacing from water, Lizzy opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Next to her sat Darcy. Looking to her left, she saw Mr and Mrs Bennet emerging from the house.

“We have to disembark this carriage,” she muttered, incoherently.

“I beg your pardon, my love?” intoned Darcy.

“We must leave this carriage,” firmer now.

“My dear, whatever is troubling you?”

“We must get out. Now!”

Lizzy rose to leave and Darcy, concerned for his wife’s well being, collected his hat and prepared to follow her out of the carriage.

“But, where are you going?” asked Mr Bennet. Somewhat confused to see the change in Lizzy countenance.

“She is not well,” said Darcy.

“I am quite well, thank you. I do not wish you to speak for me, when I am quite capable of doing so myself. I had a turn where, I fancied, I saw the future. It was quite horrific and left me feeling most unsettled. That is why I decided to leave the carriage.”

Darcy gently took Lizzy’s hand. “My dear, Lizzy. You always had the most fertile imagination.”

“Do not condescend me, Sir!” said Lizzy. “I know my own mind and I know what I saw. That carriage is unsafe!”

At this Darcy turned to the cabbie to ascertain the road worthiness of their transport. Once satisfied, he asked one last question. “Tell me, do you not know these roads and paths as if they were etched on the back of your hand?”

“Aye. That I do, Sir. I’ve been riding these roads since I were a child. Every turn of the path down the cliff I have ridden a hundred times or more.”

“Does this set your mind at ease now, Lizzy? Do you think that your vision, though leaving you distraught, was perhaps nothing more than a particularly vivid daydream?”

Lizzy took a moment to consider. “I do not know about daydreams. Just what I saw. I refuse to enter that carriage and ask that we seek another.”

“We shall do no such thing,” answered Darcy. “We have been assured of its safety and our time grows short. Look, there, below on the beach! Already I see the tide encroaching on the sands. I fear that, should we not depart henceforth, our day shall be ruined.”  
“In that case, I regret to inform you, that I shall not be accompanying you,” said Lizzy finally.

Darcy could see there was no value in continuing the argument and returned to the carriage somewhat grumpily. Mr Bennet shrugged his shoulders and climbed in but Mrs Bennet resolved to stay with Lizzy. Not because she believed the carriage was unsafe, she said, but to keep Lizzy company through the afternoon. Whilst somewhat displeased at the prospect of an afternoon with her mother, Lizzy felt she could not press her case much further and, reluctantly, accepted the situation.

“Please be careful,” she told Darcy.

The carriage pulled away and the two women waved them off. As the sound of hooves faded, Lizzy conceded that she may have reacted in a manner unbecoming of a woman. She turned to her mother, ready to apologise, when a distant yell reached her ears.

Lizzy span towards the sound and set off at a run, her mother following in a most ungainly manner.

Lizzy did not reach the part of the road where the cabbie had lost control, she did not need to. By standing at the top of the road and looking down towards the beach, she could see the whole sorry sight. There lay the carriage, on its side, crumpled and battered. The horse was dead but twitching slightly and the cabbie’s neck was broken. There was no sign of her father but, she could just make out a dim shape crawling from the wreckage. Judging by its manly frame, it could only be her husband. Lizzy’s heart rose. Could it be that Darcy was still alive? She must go to him.

Without delay, Lizzy began the dangerous descent. The cliff face was not so steep that it could not be traversed with care, but it was a long and arduous journey. Many rocks littered it making it even more difficult to safely navigate. But the closer she got the clearer the man became. It was indeed Darcy! There was his fine head and his stout calves, his pleasant hands and intriguing neck. Lizzy’s spirits rose again. _I’m coming, my love_. Alas! one step further and Lizzy’s foot caught on a rock. As she struggled to free herself, the rock became dislodged and started to roll down the cliff. Lizzy’s eyes widened as it picked up speed and she calculated its course. It was bounding straight towards Darcy.

Thinking quickly, Lizzy took out her pocket handkerchief and began to wave a warning to Darcy. But her anxiety rose further when she noticed that he was still lying face down in the sand and thus unable to see her.

“Watch out!” she called, as the rock grew ever nearer. This time, Darcy did respond. He moved his head, as if hearing a faint sound. She called again, hope springing in her heart. Groggily, Darcy rose to his feet and turned towards her.

Lizzy couldn’t witness Darcy’s face from afar. Had she been closer, she would have seen his countenance of disbelief as the rock bounded towards him. She did see him hold his arms over his face, in a desperate attempt to protect himself, as the rock completed its journey and smashed into his face. Darcy slumped to the ground, never to move again.

Later that night, the two shaken women shared a merger supper. Neither were inclined to eat but both knew they would need their strength for the return journey to Longbourn. They ate in silence, inconsolable in their grief. Mrs Bennet eventually stirred herself and offered to finish the final few tasks of the day so that Lizzy could retire. Lizzy accepting her offer, went to her chamber.

Mrs Bennet sighed wearily and sliced some bread, so they would have something to eat on their journey. Leaving the knife on the bread board she moved across to the fire and, stoking the embers, placed the flat iron on its rest. They would, she had decided, look presentable when they returned to Longbourn. She failed to notice the embers which she knocked out of the fire and landed on the hearth rug. The evening had turned chilly so she decided to heat some water for a warm drink.

Returning to the bread, Mrs Bennet sat heavily on the old chair and began to tidy up the table. The chair creaked under her weight and rocked slightly but she paid it no attention. Had she looked closer, she would undoubtedly seen the broken chair leg, held together with a few mere strands of string.

The kettle whistled on the hearth and Mrs Bennet rose. She made her way across the room, her thoughts focussed on the events of the day. The embers on the rug had lost their glow, which was why Mrs Bennet didn’t notice them, but were still extremely hot. As soon as she stepped on them, pain seared across her foot. Instinctively, she shifted her weight which caused her to lose her balance.

Almost in slow motion, Mrs Bennet fell into the fire. The hungry embers embraced this new fuel and she screamed in agony. Thrashing about, her hand knocked the kettle sending scalding water over her head. Desperate to free herself from the flames, Mrs Bennet used her other hand to pull herself back from the fire. As she rose, her shoulder knocked the flat iron sending it sliding down her back before landing on the rug, igniting it.

Surrounded by fire, with her face melting, Mrs Bennet attempted to stagger to the sink. She knew it was full of water from some washing she’d done the previous day. Dragging the chair behind her, she plunged her head and arms into the cool water. The relief she felt was instant and she relaxed back onto the chair.

Perhaps from the heat, perhaps from its age, the string on the chair leg snapped and the wood separated. One part fell harmlessly to the floor, the other inserted itself into Mrs Bennet’s neck as she fell. Blood pouring from the wound, she slumped onto the tiles as the room was engulfed in fire.

* * *

Lizzy Bennet sat in the coach. A sea fog surrounded the vehicle. She would have preferred a different form of transport but realistically, this was the only way she could get home. She had meticulously checked the wheels, before stepping inside, along with the horse and all the tackle. Although she could see nothing untoward, Lizzy knew she would not relax until she arrived safely back home. As the carriage moved away, leaving the ashes of her mother and the bodies of her father and husband, she reflected that it had not been the best holiday experience and she would not be hurrying back.

The carriage set off into the mist.


End file.
